1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of displaying a video game image while moving its perspective in the direction in which a subject such as an attentional game character moves in the video game image, and a recording medium which stores a control program for displaying a video game image while moving its perspective in the direction in which a subject such as an attentional game character moves in the video game image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video game apparatus which display a video game image on a display screen are required to move the perspective of the video game image in the direction in which a subject such as an attentional game character moves in the video game image, in order that the subject will remain displayed within the video game image. In another displayed video game image, a moving attentional game character as if captured by a video camera positioned directly behind the attentional game character is displayed such that the attentional game character is looking forward in the background.
When moving the perspective of a video game image in the direction in which an attentional game character moves, the area displayed in front of the moving attentional game character within the video game image becomes very small, providing little room for maneuver for the game player. For example, if an opponent game character suddenly pops up in the small area in front of the attentional game character, then the game player does not have a sufficient time to avoid the opponent game character.
When a moving attentional game character displayed as if captured by a hypothetical video camera positioned behind the attentional game character is looking forward in the background of a displayed video game image, the game player can clearly see an approaching opponent game character in front of the attentional game character. However, the game player cannot see the attentional game character and its surrounding areas in an objective fashion because of the limited area displayed in front of the attentional game character. When an opponent game character comes in from a lateral side, since the area displayed in front of the moving attentional game character within the video game image is small, the game player finds it difficult to take an appropriate action easily.